Free To Be 'Us'
by emeralds75
Summary: Sth goes wrong during a hunt & Sam gets cursed by a witch & turned into a girl.He has to go through a no. of things from having his period to dealing with his new virgin status.Trouble is SW makes a really hot chick and everyone notices,including DW! NC1
1. Chapter 1

**Free To Be **_**Us**_

**Summary: **Something goes wrong during a hunt and Sam gets cursed by a witch and turned into a girl. Sam has to go through a number of things from having his period to dealing with his new _virgin_ status. Trouble is Sam makes a really _hot_ chick and everyone seems to notice…including Dean!

**Rated:** NC-17

**Categories:** Sam/Dean

**Warnings:** Genderswap

**Genres:** first time, humor, romance

**Chapter 1**

All the victims found were males and as Sam plainly put it, they were all _dicks. _They were well-known for being chauvinist pigs and ill-treating women, and he guessed it was only a matter of time till they pissed off the wrong person and got their just deserts. Not that Sam truly thought they deserved to be cut open and have their hearts ripped out, but they weren't particularly _innocent_ either.

The way their bodies had been found clearly showed that they were being targeted by some supernatural force and that meant that he and his brother had to stop it. Not that his brother was thrilled about it either, but he agreed, they had to save those people.

After some research, Sam was sure some coven was involved in the killings. They were highly ritualized and followed an extremely specific pattern. Of course, the police was at a loss with the case and had no clue what was going on as most of the likely suspects had alibis, so the officers were beginning to lose all hopes at solving the case, but Sam and his brother knew better.

Sam read the police files for the tenth time and arrived at the same conclusion: apparently, one of these men had messed with a witch, or witches, and drawn their attention to _his kind_. And it seemed that the _ladies_ had made it their mission to rid the world of such men and, perhaps, offer them in sacrifice to whatever deity they worshipped.

They spent the rest of the day searching for evidence of supernatural rituals and activity and right when they thought it was a dead end, they heard about some old woods out of town where nobody ventured going…much less alone.

They drove there straightaway and as soon as they got out of the Impala, they saw different sets of footprints going inside and outside the woods. None of the brothers enjoyed walking into such places –it often meant putting themselves in the way of some nasty creature, or offering themselves as lunch– but they knew it had to be done. So, they both took a deep breath and began searching the area.

They scanned the place for hours and when they were about to give up and leave, they found a large stone with a slab on top. They approached it carefully, making sure there was no one around and examined it closely. They immediately realized it was an altar: there were a number of symbols engraved on all sides of the stone and something that resembled dried blood.

They continued looking around and saw that there were fresh footprints around the altar and several dried leaves and torn clothes scattered nearby.

"Hey, Dean, ever seen these symbols before?"

"Nope, geek boy, you?"

"No."

They'd seen a number of symbols and dealt with witches more than once but they had no idea what those inscriptions meant. So, Sam took out his notepad and copied them.

They checked the surroundings one more time and seeing that there was nobody around and no more information to be gathered, they walked back to the Impala and left.

Sam busied himself researching the meaning of the symbols as soon as they got to their motel room, but he couldn't find a thing. He thought about it and knew there were only two possibilities: a) it was just a bunch of stupid people who had no clue what they were doing and were just doing it for fun; or b) it was some serious stuff, therefore, well-hidden so that only few people could have access to it. Sam pondered both possibilities and deep down knew it was most probably the latter.

He was lost in his own thoughts when his brother asked "hey, did you check the moon phases?"

"Yeah, I did, but the killings took place during the full moon, new moon, crescent moon…looks like there's no connection."

"Lemme see the dates again."

Dean looked at the exact dates of the killings and compared them against the lunar phase calendar he had beside him and, after a few seconds, he grinned triumphantly "check this out: all the bodies were found the day _after_ a moon phase started."

Sam looked at the dates and the calendar and realized his brother was right, and also that according to the pattern the next killing was supposed to happen that very night. They didn't know what they were dealing with yet and they didn't like going blind against whatever, or whoever, it was that was murdering those men, but they knew they had to do something. Therefore, they got as much ammo and weapons as they could and headed back to the woods.

They arrived there a few minutes before midnight. New moon in the sky meaning a pitch black night and Dean cursed because that would only make things harder for them. They noticed that there were several cars parked near the woods and wondered what exactly was going on. Only one thing was clear: people were involved in whatever was happening, and that was _never_ a good thing.

"Man, you know, monsters I get, people are just crazy! I mean who in their sane mind would be out here in a cold, dark night?"

"Erm, witches?" Sam replied smirking.

"Yeah, whatever. Man, I just _hate_ witches!"

They both got hold of their guns and drew a duffel bag containing hex bags and anything that might come in handy before entering the woods. They knew they had to be careful and quiet since they didn't want anyone to notice their presence so they put their flashlights away and headed straight to the altar.

After a thirty minute walk in the dark trying hard not to trip over tree roots or rocks, they finally got to the exact spot where some sort of ritual was being performed. They hid behind a tree and quietly put the bag on the ground, observing what was happening around the altar, where a man was being stripped off his clothes by a young woman who was already naked.

"That's hot!" Dean whispered.

"Dean, focus!"

"Yeah, sorry…but she's hot!" he replied smirking.

Sam pointed at the altar and frowned, urging his brother to keep his libido on check and focus on the task at hand.

The man didn't seem to be disturbed at all. He seemed pretty content actually. He was lying on his back on the altar while the naked form of a young female straddled him and kissed him fiercely. "_Yeah, that's hot_," Sam admitted to himself, but then noticed the women in robes slowly circling the couple on the altar. They were dressed in black and chanting some kind of incantation. The brothers locked gazes knowing something nasty was going to happen any time soon so they began moving stealthily towards the altar.

The man lying on it seemed totally oblivious of everything around him. He was fully concentrated on the girl on top of him, who was staring at him and undulating her body in a highly erotic way. The man had a goofy look on his face almost as if he couldn't believe this gorgeous girl was all hot and bothered because of him and Dean couldn't help feeling sorry for the poor bastard, the guy was surely facing his last minutes on this earth and he had no freaking clue. The girl was hot, though.

Suddenly, the women in robes closed the circle around the altar holding hands and chanting louder while one of them, apparently their high priestess, drew a dagger from her sleeve and held it high in the air aiming for the man's heart.

The brothers reacted immediately and Dean shot her hand, the woman dropping the dagger instantly while Sam headed towards the altar. The thundering blast of the weapon immediately drew the group's attention to them both and they made a run for the man on the altar trying to set him free before the witches killed him.

The women gave a murderous look at the brothers while some of them tried to get hold of the dagger and finish their ritual. The sacrificial victim wasn't reacting to all the noise and screaming around him and the brothers guessed he was drugged, which was good because they could just drop him off at the nearest ER and he wouldn't remember a thing –therefore, no questions asked. However, that also meant the guy was too far gone to be of any help getting out of there and they would have to carry his naked ass all the way out of the woods…just _peachy_!

Dean kept shooting the witches as they threw themselves at him with blades in their hands. He had no idea where the knives had come from but he wasn't that interested either. The only thing in his mind was saving the jerk on the altar and getting the hell out of there.

Sam fought his way towards the man and saw that the naked girl had managed to retrieve the dagger from under the priestess' body, who was contorting in pain on the ground, and was reading herself to stab the man in the chest. Luckily, Sam had ridiculously long legs and in a few long strides, he was standing next to the girl and taking the dagger from her hands, thus preventing her from stabbing the man.

She was rather small but that didn't seem to matter. She turned around and looked at him in the eye raging mad. Sam was a very large man, but the look in her eyes was really scary. Yet, he'd seen plenty in his life and wasn't going to let himself be scared by a naked woman. Wow, that hadn't come out right! And there was no way he'd ever let his brother know about it…that would give him ammo to mock him…pretty much forever!

So, he did the only thing that came to mind: punched her right on the face. He didn't feel well about it: you don't hit girls! However, considering that she looked pretty crazy and only God knew what she was about to do, it wasn't such a bad idea at the time.

His blow made the girl lose her step and fall backwards on the altar. Sam held the dagger in his right hand and got ready for whatever she was planning on doing next. Except that her eyes turning an angry red and her nails growing longer and sharper till they became claws was something he'd never expected.

Sam had no clue what was going on and Dean was way too busy wasting the witches that were attacking him to be of any assistance at the moment so Sam took a deep breath and lunged towards the girl –or whatever she was.

They both ended up on the ground struggling for the dagger. The girl used her claws quite efficiently, tearing the front of his jacket and shirt to pieces and scratching his face before Sam finally managed to stab her in the heart. As soon as he drew the dagger in, she gave a terrifying shriek and shook out of control.

Sam got up and stepped away from her staring at her contorting body. Suddenly, all her movements ceased and he let go of the breath he'd been holding thinking it was over. And just as suddenly as her movements had ceased, she opened her eyes wide, got hold of Sam's ankle digging her claws into it and breaking the skin in the process, and uttered a few words in a language Sam had never heard before, and then she remained very still, the red gone from eyes.

Sam was still breathing heavily when he heard his brother calling his name from the opposite side of the altar.

"Hey, Sammy, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get out of here before someone shows up."

"C'mon, dude, we're in the middle of nowhere, I don't think the police will show up any time soon."

Sam nodded in agreement and they both carried the semi-conscious, naked man out of the woods. Dean cursed all the way, repeatedly stating he'd rather die than have to carry a naked guy ever again. Sam just laughed and mocked his brother endlessly.

Once they were out of the woods, they checked the guy and discovered there was nothing wrong with him, he was just…_high_. So, they threw him in the backseat of the Impala and drove straight to the nearest ER. They left him at the door and drove away as fast as they could knowing that he wouldn't remember anything and that they had to leave town fast –there was a bunch of dead bodies in the woods and they didn't want to run the risk of being connected to them. So, they headed back to the motel in order to pack and leave Somerton asap.

Sam was drowsy and stretching his body and Dean immediately noticed the black bags under his brother's eyes. Dean's eyes left the road and shifted towards Sam several times, worried for his brother. His jacket and shirt were shred to pieces and there was dried blood all over them. Sam had said several times that he was okay, that they were just a couple of scratches and that most of blood was the girl's, but Dean wanted to get to their motel soon so that he could check his wounds and make sure his brother was fine.

"Hey, Sam, you okay?"

"Yeah, Dean, just tired. Told you earlier it was nothing, just scratches…it's not _my_ blood, ok?"

"Ok, that's our room. Let's go inside so you can get some fresh clothes," Dean said and then thought "_and maybe I can take a look at those 'scratches' before we leave."_

Dean gave his brother the key to their room and asked him to go inside while he carried the duffel bag. Sam wasn't surprised his brother was carrying the bag for him. He was being over-protective and Sam knew that when Dean acted like this, it was much easier to humor him.

So, he stepped inside their room, took off his jacked and shirt –well, what was left of them– and said "See, Dean? Just a couple of scratches…there's nothing wrong with me…I'm just tired, ok?"

Dean quickly studied the wounds and realized his brother was right. His chest and right side of his face were covered in scratches and bruises but other than that, he seemed fine. And then, he noticed the blood in his ankle.

"What about that?" Dean asked pointing at the bloodied jeans and boot.

Sam looked down and explained what had happened with the possessed girl. Of course, his brother insisted on taking a closer look at it and Sam complied. He wasn't in the mood for a fight so for once in his life he thought it better to do as he was told. After all, the faster they got over it, the faster they'd leave.

Dean examined his ankle carefully. Again, the cuts weren't particularly deep, they wouldn't even need any stitches and Dean finally seemed to calm down.

"So, do you believe me now? I'm fine, Dean, just tired."

They were both exhausted and in serious need of a rest, but Dean knew he had to put as much distance as possible between Somerton and them. So, he checked out while Sam put their bags in the trunk, and joined him a few minutes later, only to find his brother on the passenger's seat, slowly falling asleep. Dean sat behind the wheel and turned on the ignition with only two thoughts in his mind: find a motel so they could both get some sleep, and get the hell out of Somerton…real fast.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Free To Be **_**Us **_

**Summary: **Something goes wrong during a hunt and Sam gets cursed by a witch and turned into a girl. Sam has to go through a number of things from having his period to dealing with his new _virgin_ status. Trouble is Sam makes a really _hot_ chick and everyone seems to notice…including Dean!

**Rated:** NC-17

**Categories:** Sam/Dean

**Warnings:** Genderswap

**Genres:** first time, humor, romance

**Chapter 2**

Dean just kept driving and driving while Sam dozed on the passenger's seat. His brother didn't look good despite saying he was okay…repeatedly. So, Dean stepped on the gas and when he noticed that Somerton was at least a hundred miles away, he focused on finding a motel. Apparently, someone upstairs liked him because he saw a sign on his left saying "Red Flag Motel" a couple of minutes later. He made a u-turn and quickly checked them in. Sam remained asleep in the car and didn't wake up until Dean shook his arm.

Sam had assured his brother several times that he was feeling fine but he actually wasn't. His head was pounding and he felt it was going to explode any minute. Of course, he didn't say a word since he didn't want his big bro to go all mother-hen around him, and guessed a cool shower and some painkillers would do the trick.

So, as soon as he stepped inside their room, he headed straight for the bathroom. Luckily, Dean didn't protest. After all, he wasn't stupid. That bitch at the altar had beaten the crap out of Sam before he managed to stab her in the heart, and he guessed Sam needed a shower to ease his aching muscles. So, he sat down on the bed surfing channels waiting for his turn in the shower.

Sam stepped in the tub and let the water run down his tense muscles. He didn't even check if there was any hot water, his body was feeling feverish and he was truly thankful for the cooling effect of the shower. He enjoyed the soothing water and let his head and hands rest on the cracked tiles.

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths as the pain slowly began to subside. He was almost smiling gratefully because his head had stopped pounding and then, all of a sudden, a blinding pain hit him in the middle.

He held his mouth and stomach thinking he was going to throw up and then, just as suddenly as it'd come, the pain was gone. He straightened up trying to get his breath back and a few seconds later the pain was back except that this time it had grown in intensity and was quickly spreading all over him. Sam tried to call his brother for help but he couldn't utter a word and when he stepped out of the tub and tried to make his way to the door, he felt his head spinning before everything went black.

Dean was tired, which was not surprising considering that he'd spent the night fighting witches and driving, and at some point he fell asleep. When he woke up, it was almost 5 a.m. He rubbed his eyes adjusting them to the dim light coming from the television and noticed that Sam's bed hadn't been slept in and that water was still running in the bathroom. His instincts clicked in immediately and in no time he was in the bathroom standing next to Sam, who was lying on the floor shaking uncontrollably and semi-conscious.

Dean felt panic threatening to take over but he kept it together and somehow managed to lift his gigantic brother and carry him to the bed. Dean hated the whole situation but was thankful for the sudden rash of adrenaline –there was no way he would have managed to carry an unconscious Sam otherwise!

Dean checked his brother again and confirmed that there were no major injuries, just bruises and shallow cuts. However, what worried him the most was that Sam was still shaking and barely conscious.

"Hey, Sammy, you hear me?" he asked slightly slapping Sam's face.

Sam opened his eyes for a second and managed to say "hurts…everywhere…cold…so cold" before closing them again.

Dean immediately threw the covers over him and tucked him in, but Sam kept shaking and clattering his teeth so Dean removed the comforter from his bed, covered his brother with it, and curled around him while he rubbed his arms and chest with his hands.

Sam was clearly exhausted. He'd been shaking for what Dean guessed was now hours and that had drained all his energy. He was now lying complete unaware of his surroundings, soft sobs and whimpers coming from him.

Dean thought he was going to lose it any minute. He had no clue what was wrong with Sam, what had caused this, and made a mental note about calling Bobby, but not before he succeeded in making Sam warm again since he didn't want to run the risk of his brother suffering hypothermia –the kid had been almost stone cold when he found his naked body lying on the bathroom floor.

So, Dean kept holding Sam close to him, whispering reassuring words in his ear and doing his best to help him warm up. Finally, after several hours, exhaustion took over and the shaking ceased. Sam fell asleep and soon after Dean followed.

When Dean woke up, it was already late in the afternoon. He noticed that Sam was sleeping soundly under the covers. He paid closer attention and heard his steady breath. He felt relieved immediately and guessed the whole thing was over –or at least the worst part of it. So, he stood up and stretched his limbs.

He was wearing the same clothes he'd worn during the hunt and they weren't particularly clean: the dirt and blood had dried and left a funny pattern on his jeans and shirt. He really needed a change of clothes and a hot shower to ease the tension in his muscles.

So, he looked at Sam one more time and since he seemed to be okay, he walked into the bathroom. A couple of minutes later, Dean came out feeling much better. He got dressed and realized Sam had kicked the comforter off the bed. He smiled realizing that his brother was feeling better.

He wondered if he should leave Sam alone while he went to get some food or maybe wake him up and make sure he was _actually_ feeling better…or maybe, he could just wait till he woke up on his own. After all, the kid had had a hell of a night and was sleeping peacefully –finally.

Dean thought it better to wait and let Sam sleep some more but his stomach was of a different opinion and started growling. Okay, he was starving, he –they actually– hadn't eaten in almost 24 hours and, on second thought, Sam was warm and sleeping peacefully and he guessed he could buy the food and be back in ten. Dean kept pondering a thousand different scenarios and finally decided he could leave his brother unattended for a couple of minutes.

Dean rushed to the diner across the street and came back in no time with two orders of fries, burgers and beer…and tons of onion rings for his brother. He entered the room and saw that it was dark, just like he'd left it and that Sam was still asleep. So, he placed the bags on the table near the window, drew the drapes open and gently shook Sam's arm.

"Hey, Sammy, c'mon, wake up. You gotta eat something," he said shaking his brother's arm once again but a bit more forcefully this time.

Sam stirred and moved slightly under the covers and let go of a deep sigh but he was clearly not one bit interested in getting out of bed. Dean smiled confirming his suspicions: Sam was definitely feeling better, and the shakes had most probably been some side effect of the stupid ritual they'd interrupted. That was all. Nothing to worry about. And he let go of a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

Dean tried to remove the covers but Sam had a death grip on them and was softly complaining so he placed his hand on top of Sam's head and ruffled his hair. He immediately noticed that something was not quite right. Sam's hair didn't move the way it always did when he ran his fingers through it and then heard Sam shouting at him "Dean!" clearly annoyed but also awkwardly high-pitched.

It seemed that Sam noticed that something was wrong too because he went unusually quiet. They both remained silent for a few seconds and then Dean saw the covers moving and Sam sitting. However, Dean wasn't met by the figure of his gigantic brother, instead it was a girl.

Dean was totally confused: what was this chick doing here? She had a sweet-looking face, insanely long hair, and the peep he could take at her cleavage was highly satisfying: she was busty and best of all…they were real! There wasn't that much he could actually see because most of her body was under the covers…and her freakishly long hair –boobs included, damn it! However, the little he saw in those few seconds looked just fine…to tell the truth, it looked _more_ than fine to him.

Dean forced his eyes, which so far had been rather busy staring at her rack, to shift to her face, and saw the girl was clearly scared. Her lips were parted, almost trembling, and her eyes were filled with terror and shock. Dean immediately realized she wasn't a threat and wondered where she'd come from and more importantly where his brother was, but then remembered there was a terrified girl before him and his protective nature kicked in.

He tried to help her calm down and spoke reassuringly "It's ok, sweetheart, there's no reason to be afraid" still wondering where the hell his brother was and mentally cursing him for putting him in this position. However, he knew he had to deal with this girl first. He locked gazes with her, his eyes meeting those sweet hazel eyes, that puppy-dog look in them, and it all finally sank in "Oh, shit!" he said, and then he added "Sam?"

At this point, Sam was already breathing so fast that he was almost hyperventilating. Dean was just as shocked and freaked out as his brother but knew that he had to keep it together for Sam's sake and finally managed to ask "Hey, Sammy, you okay?"

On hearing those words, Sam lost it "Are you fucking kidding me?" and then "Does _this_ look _okay _to you, Dean?" he asked, cupping his bare breasts.

Dean smirked and replied "Geez, I don't know, Sam, looks pretty good to me!"

"Oh, you're such a pig!" Sam answered pulling up the sheets to cover himself.

"Sorry, just kidding!"

"Well, it's not funny, Dean, at all! I don't think you'd be kidding if this happened to _you_, if _you _had breasts…oh, God, I have _breasts_…wait!" and then Sam moved his hand down and started touching between his legs where his penis was supposed to be except that it was gone.

Dean saw the panic in his brother's eyes and then heard him saying "Oh, God, my _dick_'s gone!"

Alright, that was a really _really_ bad thing to happen to a guy, to _any_ guy, so Dean resorted to his most soothing voice and said "well, Sammy, it figures, you turned into a girl so you have girl parts now" offering him a sympathetic smile.

Sam wasn't particularly thrilled to hear that, the reality of the situation slowly sinking in and his brother didn't fail to see it. "It's gonna be alright, Sam, we'll figure it out and we'll turn you back, ok? Now, tell me: are you feeling okay?"

"Gonna be alright? Am I okay? I'm fucking not okay! I'm a fucking girl, Dean!" Sam echoed his words exasperated.

"C'mon, man, meet me half way here."

"Meet you half way? How, huh? I'm a _fucking girl_!"

"Damn it, Sam, I know you're freaking out, I get that. But last night I found you lying on the bathroom floor, naked, and passed out. I couldn't get you warmed up and you wouldn't stop shaking!" Dean retorted looking seriously pissed. "So, stop bitching and tell me: .?"

Sam looked down a little embarrassed for his reaction and regretting the way he'd taken it all out on Dean and replied hesitantly "Yeah…I think I'm fine."

"You _think_ or you _are_?"

Sam frowned thinking hard for a little while assessing his condition and then said "I _am_," slowly beginning to calm down.

"Good, that's good, all we gotta do now is find out how _this _happened. Think, Sam, what did you do when we ganked those witches? What happened exactly?"

Sam took deep breaths, closed his eyes focusing on the previous night and trying to remember every single detail. "I saw the guy on the altar so I went towards him to help him 'coz the naked girl was gonna stab him after you shot the old hag. I started fighting with her while you dealt with the rest of the coven and…"

"Yeah, you're doing great, and then what?"

"Erm…we ended up on the floor…her eyes were red, and she had claws, I don't think she was human…and then we fought for the dagger but I managed to take it from her and stab her in the heart with it. You were shooting the witches, I could hear you…and the naked girl seemed dead so I stood up and…"

"Hang on a sec, she _seemed_ _dead_?"

"Yeah, I stood up and took a step away from her 'coz I wanted to check on the guy but then she…oh, shit!"

"What, Sammy, what?"

"I thought she was dead, she was really still and she wasn't breathing…but then she opened her eyes, dug her claws in my ankle and…chanted something."

"Ok, so do you remember the words? Any of it?"

Sam answered "no," looking defeated and terrified "I'd never heard anything like that before, it wasn't Latin or any language I've ever heard of."

"Ok, let's not freak out. Let's grab a bite first and then we'll start doing some research to undo this thing. You've still got the symbols and carvings on the altar, right?"

"Yeah, they're on a piece of paper inside Dad's journal."

"Great, we'll start with that."

Sam nodded and felt thankful because at least one them was keeping it together and thinking clearly.

Dean approached the table and got the food out of the bag and seeing that Sam wasn't moving he said "hey, aren't you hungry? C'mon, dude, you gotta eat! I got burgers, fries…and an extra order of onion rings!" winking and flashing him a wide smile.

"Yeah…erm…can you give me a shirt or something?" Sam requested blushing all shades of red.

"Yeah, right! Listen, I'll just go to the bathroom so you can get dressed, okay?"

"Okay."

Dean stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Alright, now that he was alone, he could drop the act and stop pretending everything was just _peachy_. He paced the tiny bathroom breathing raggedly wondering how the hell they were going to fix this. He noticed that his steps were getting louder and louder and there was no need to have Sam full-on panic mode again so he stood before the sink, letting his hands rest on it, and looked at his reflection on the mirror. However, he didn't like what he saw: chest heaving, eyes wide open, trembling lips…panic written all over him.

He knew he couldn't let his brother see him like this so he took a few more breaths, washed his face, and adopted his usual devil-may-care attitude. Then, he noticed several minutes had passed and guessed Sam should be dressed by now. He leaned on the door and spoke loudly "hey, Sammy, are you decent?"

"Yeah."

Dean opened the door and stepped outside the bathroom to find Sam standing on the opposite side of the room, clearly uncomfortable, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, head down, eyes focused on the ratty carpet as if it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen.

Dean looked up and down at this girl standing there trying to find some traces of his brother. Sam had lost a lot of weight and at least 9 inches in height. He –_she?_– was still pretty tall for a girl but his female version was _way_ smaller, therefore, the shirt he was wearing swamped him. It was so large for his new form that he'd had to roll the sleeves all the way up to where his elbows used to be, and Dean guessed that if Sam wore a belt, the shirt would easily pass as a dress. And then, there was the hair. It was the same shade of brown and just as wavy, but it was so long, waist long, actually. Dean saw Sam growing increasingly uncomfortable and thought it better to stop staring.

"Good, you're dressed now…let's eat, okay? I'm starving!" he said trying to sound casual.

Sam just nodded in response and sat at the table. They both ate their meal quietly. It was obvious that they were both too freaked out and trying to process everything that had happened and not ready to talk about it yet. Not that they thought it necessary. They just had to find the way to turn Sam back and things would go back to normal…at least they hoped so.

TBC

So…what do you think? Enjoying my fic? Please review! :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Free To Be **_**Us**_

**Summary: **Something goes wrong during a hunt and Sam gets cursed by a witch and turned into a girl. Sam has to go through a number of things from having his period to dealing with his new _virgin_ status. Trouble is Sam makes a really _hot_ chick and everyone seems to notice…including Dean!

**Rated:** NC-17

**Categories:** Sam/Dean

**Warnings:** Genderswap

**Genres:** first time, humor, romance

**Chapter 3**

The brothers did a lot of research trying to find out a way to undo the curse, spell, or whatever the hell it was. Dean drove back to Somerton to take one last look at the altar and maybe find something they'd missed. However, he wasn't lucky: the place was deserted and it was clear nobody had been there since their encounter with the witches except the police.

Dean looked around and saw some yellow tape marking the crime scene along with some white tags showing where the witches' dead bodies had been. He was glad the corpses were no longer there as he wasn't particularly allured by the sight –or the smell– of rotting flesh. Besides, it was good that everyone in the coven was now dead because that meant no more men would be murdered, but it was bad too because what if they'd killed Sam's only chance of turning back? Dean brushed off those thoughts immediately. Now was not the time for negative ideas. They were going to find answers, they were going to fix this mess.

Dean checked the place one last time and got out of the woods as fast as he could since he didn't want to run into the police or some curious jerk. So, he took a few more pictures of the symbols on the altar with his phone and left.

When he got back to the motel, he found Sam sitting at the table, frantically surfing the web looking for answers. He recognized his brother in the expression on the girl's face: eyebrows brought together and teeth chewing on lower lip, which could only mean Sam was focused on something and trying to figure it out. It was so _Sammy_ except that this time, this _girlSam,_ looked totally cute and adorable. Dean let his eyes study the girl before him, and they carefully and slowly went down her body.

The shirt was way too big and hid the curves that Dean guessed were there, but the legs were visible: shapely, strong limbs covered by smooth skin. Dean thought _"I'd 'so' hit that"_ and immediately realized that this was _his brother_ he was looking at, his _baby _brother, and mentally cursed.

Sam's eyes left the screen and shifted towards Dean "So? Find anything?"

Dean shook his head and asked "you?"

"No," sounding frustrated.

"Maybe we should call Bobby?"

At first, Sam refused emphatically. Dean could see right through him and realized he was being stubborn out of sheer embarrassment so, after some coaxing and a number of arguments following the line of _"Fine, then stay this way, Sam, you've always been a girl after all,"_ Sam reluctantly agreed.

Dean called Bobby immediately, not giving his brother any time to get cold feet, and gave him all the details. He secretly hoped that Bobby would be able to help. However, the old hunter had never heard of anything like that in his life and promised to look into it.

Several days had passed since Sam's change and he hadn't left their motel room, not even once, and he was becoming increasingly annoying. Dean didn't blame him for feeling like a caged animal, and suggested going to the diner to grab a bite.

"Seriously, Dean? And what am I supposed to wear? In case you haven't noticed my clothes are huge right now!"

Dean looked at Sam and got his point. His brother had a shirt on and a pair of socks, and nothing else, since the rest of his garments were far too big for him now, especially his shoes.

"You could wear some of mine" he offered softly and then went on to explain "they're smaller, they should fit better."

"Even so, Dean," Sam answered resting his hands on his slender hips "I lost a lot of height and weight…I'm at least 6 inches shorter than you now…your clothes would still be too big."

Dean saw his brother's watery eyes and pent up frustration and knew he had to do something. "Okay, I'll get you some new clothes then."

"No way!" Sam yelled and then, trying to stay calm he added "it's silly. I'll change back pretty soon…it'd be a waste of money…money that we don't have."

Dean could tell that his brother was freaking out, again. Not that he blamed him, after all, buying _girl_ clothes made this whole thing even _more _real and hinted the possibility that they might never fix it. Dean pushed those thoughts aside and seeing that Sam was breathing heavily and pacing the room, he decided to drop the subject.

Days went by and things were the same, Sam still refused to leave the room and Dean knew he had to do something…fast. So, the very next day he came back with lunch as usual and a plastic bag, which he dropped on Sam's bed. His brother looked at him wondering what he was up to. They knew each other all too well and tricking the other was never an easy task.

Sam grabbed the bag and emptied its contents on the bed. The first thing he saw was a tiny black piece of fabric or so he thought until he examined it more closely. It turned out to be a tight short dress, which didn't leave much to the imagination. Sam was wide-eyed and lost for words. He was just holding the dress before his eyes in total shock.

"There's something else in the bag" Dean added sounding casual.

Sam looked inside the bag again and found a tiny black thong.

"C'mon, try it on!"

Sam was astonished and finally managed to say "Are you kidding me?"

"What? You said it yourself, none of your or my clothes fit so I got you a little something."

"Yeah, I can see the '_little'_, I just wonder where the '_something' _is."

"C'mon, Sammy, let's see how that looks on you," Dean said winking.

"You're not expecting me to put_ 'any'_ of this on, are you?"

"Sure, why not?"

"For starters, clothes are supposed to cover the body…and besides, everybody's gonna think I'm a hooker if I wear that."

"Hey, don't criticize my taste in womenswear, Sam, plus it'd be way easier if we just went to a store so you can get whatever you want."

Sam was about to make a retort but he couldn't think of anything. Dean had bought the sluttiest clothes he'd found, clearly in an attempt to make Sam leave the room and get some truly needed fresh air. Sam hated it, but deep down he knew his brother was right, he couldn't stay put in their room forever. So, Sam reluctantly agreed to go shopping.

"Fine, Dean, let's go shopping…oh, God, I'm gonna have to buy _girl_ clothes!"

"Don't worry, Sammy, can't be that bad…who knows? Maybe it turns out to be fun!"

"Fun for you, sleazy bastard, I'm sure you're gonna be hitting on the every single girl at the store while I suffer my way through the underwear section."

Sam couldn't believe what he was saying. It was way beyond bizarre even for them. A smile immediately appeared on his face and soon he and his brother were both laughing, tension slowly disappearing, and felt grateful for it.

"Just give me a sec, I can't go out on the street wearing this."

Sam went through their duffel bags and examined the different items of clothing they owned. Finally, after a couple of minutes, he grabbed one of their ties and a blue shirt. He went into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later. He was wearing the tie as a belt, and had done his best at arranging the shirt so that it looked like a dress. Then, he sat on the bed, put some rolled socks inside a pair of Dean's shoes and put them on.

He stood up, brushed his hair off his face and took a look on the mirror trying to see if the outfit was passable. Unable to recognize his own reflection, Sam quickly looked away and said "Fine, let's go."

Dean had parked the car right outside their room so that Sam wouldn't have to walk long and, above all, would have no time to freak out and run back inside.

They got in the Impala, and Dean drove straight to a discount store he'd seen that morning –where he'd bought the dress. They walked inside and both looked uncomfortable. Sam wanted to get over it as soon as possible so he walked straight to the racks, grabbed some jeans, tops, tees, hoodies, socks and anything that might come in handy. There was no way he was going to do this again! However, he didn't find any of the colors he normally wore and felt comfortable with: olive green, brown, grey. Instead, he saw lots of frilly stuff and tons of pink. '_Pink'_, for Christ's sake! There was no way he'd _ever_ wear _pink_ so he just settled for plain red, blue and black.

So far, he was doing fine, just fine, until he saw the underwear section. He stared at the dozen styles and sizes, and he was just…clueless. He'd gone shopping with Jess a couple of times, but he'd never worried about styles…or sizes. She'd just modeled things for him. Looking back, he wished he had paid more attention.

He hadn't worried that much with the rest of the clothes, actually, he preferred anything loose, but he knew that he had to pick the right underwear size.

Dean, who'd been busy checking out the girls, noticed that Sam was standing in the underwear section frozen in fear and looking completely lost.

"What's up, Sammy?"

"It's, _Sam_, Dean."

"Fine, _Sam_, what is it?"

"Erm…nothing…just…there's lots of kinds and…sizes"

Dean wanted to mock his brother but knew that this wasn't the right time. He'd do that later, once he'd turned back. So, he approached him and asked "Yeah, so what size do you think you are?"

"Erm, I don't know, Dean, how am I supposed to know that?"

"Well, I could help you figure it out if you like" he replied lifting his hands as if about to cup Sam's breasts.

"Dean!" Sam screamed outraged "Like I'm gonna let you feel me up! Dude, are you insane?"

Dean laughed at Sam's outburst though the idea of putting his hands over his brother's recently acquired breasts didn't sound bad, at all, especially the way those perky breasts looked. Okay, now where had that come from? Dean quickly dismissed the idea and explained "just grab different things and see which ones fit better."

That sounded logical and Sam agreed. He picked a couple of bras and panties and they both headed to the dressing rooms. Sam went in and closed the door behind him before removing his shirt and tie. There were large mirrors on all three walls around him, but he refused to look…he didn't dare seeing his new body so he kept his head down, eyes fixed on the floor.

Sam got hold of the panties and put them on. They weren't _thongs_ or anything like that, just regular bikini panties and he felt blissfully happy when he realized they fitted just right, and nicely surprised too because they were kinda comfy…no wonder Jess usually opted for them.

Feeling better with himself he decided to move on and put on the jeans. They felt a little bit tight for his taste but they weren't that bad so they were a keeper.

He now faced the worst part: bras. They weren't something alien to him, he knew pretty well how to unclasp them with a single hand and remove them in no time, but putting the damn thing on was a whole different story.

He took a deep breath, just like when he was about to fight some creepy supernatural being, and picked one up. The moment he drew the cups closer to his breasts, he saw it was too big. He discarded it and tried on the second bra he had with him, which turned out to be too small. Finally, he grabbed the third –and last– bra and thank goodness it was the right size.

Sam put his arms into the strap loops and pulled the strap over his shoulders, then he held both ends of the bra tightly and pulled them around towards his back. The garment definitely fit and Sam felt somewhat relieved until he tried to hook the bra. He twisted his arms and back trying to hook the damn thing and failed miserably wondering how on earth women managed to put bras on effortlessly. _"Must be some sort of secret passed down from mother to daughter"_ he thought as he struggled with the _evil_ garment.

Dean noticed his brother was taking too long "Sam, you okay in there?"

"Yeah."

He clearly wasn't, and it came across in his voice. So, his brother asked again "You sure?"

Sam remained silent too embarrassed to admit he was _just having trouble putting on a bra_ and completely aware of how _wrong _that would sound out loud. However, his brother seemed to guess what was going on because he leaned against the door and whispered "hey, need some help?" There was no mockery in his voice, it was an honest offer.

Sam hesitated a little, but seeing that he couldn't deal with this on his own, he finally whispered back "yeah, I could use a little help here."

Dean looked around and once he was sure nobody was watching, he quickly joined Sam in the dressing room.

Sam was covering his upper body with a hoodie and looked so red in the face Dean thought he had a fever or something.

"Okay, Sammy, how can I help?"

Sam was chewing on his lower lip and nervous as hell, and managed to explain the problem as calmly as he could.

"Oh," Dean said thinking _"little brother having trouble putting a bra on…never saw that one coming…not in a million years"_ and he quickly said "ok, just turn around and I'll hook it for you," doing his best to sound casual and confident. They'd dealt with tough things before, putting on a bra was no big deal, right?

Sam complied and Dean clasped the bra in a second.

Trouble was, however, that with all the squirming and struggling, the bra wasn't cupping Sam's breasts properly anymore and Sam had to adjust it. He tried to do it with one hand while he held the hoodie with the other covering his front, but it turned out to be an impossible task and Sam couldn't help dropping the hoodie.

Dean couldn't believe his eyes, he was standing behind Sam, real close to him, watching this _girl_ touching her round perky breasts and he immediately felt a twitch in his pants.

Sam saw his brother's eyes fixed on his full breasts and yelled "Dean! Stop staring and get the hell outta here!" blushing a vivid red.

"Yeah, sorry!" he replied smiling apologetically and immediately leaving Sam alone in the dressing room.

Once the bra was properly put in place, Sam put on a blue v-neck top that showed just a little cleavage –but more than Sam wanted– and stepped outside the dressing room.

Dean was standing there with some socks and boots –no heels, of course. He'd seen a pair of stiletto boots earlier and had felt tempted to get them for Sam. He'd even imagined this brand new Sammy in those sexy thigh-high black leather boots with that short black dress he'd gotten for her –_him?_– in the morning, that soft wavy mane down and maybe some of that shiny lipstick girls always wore…he bet she'd look damn hot!

His eyes were half-lidded and he had a goofy grin on his lips and on top of that, he was sighing…sighing for Heaven's sakes! Of course, as soon as he became aware of the fact that he was actually fantasizing about _his brother_, he pushed those ideas to the farthest corner of his brain and promised he'd stop thinking about Sammy that way…curvy, sweet-smelling Sammy. Okay, clearly it wasn't going to be that easy!

Sam took the boots and thanked him. He'd been so concerned, and embarrassed, with the whole underwear thing that he'd completely forgotten about shoes and was glad his brother had taken care of it. Luckily, the boots fit his now much smaller feet just fine and were actually comfortable.

When he was done putting the boots on, Dean handed over some more clothes to him: a jacket and more underwear –the right size. His brother didn't make any funny remarks or mock him in any way and Sam couldn't thank him enough for that. He knew that eventually Dean would mock him for his _girl status_ endlessly, but at least he was saving it for later, once things were back to normal.

"Dean, don't you think all this stuff is too much?"

"Nah, 'sides, Mr. Carl Jones is paying for it," he answered flashing a fake credit card.

They made their way to the counter, paid for the clothes, and left the shop. Sam was putting the bags in the backseat of the Impala when he caught Dean staring at a coffee shop across the street. Sam was still a little mad at his brother for ogling him in the dressing room, but then he wasn't really ogling _him_, it was this girl's body, and Dean being Dean, hadn't come as a surprise. Besides, he could never stay mad at his brother for long.

He knew Dean was doing his best and really helping him out –and not freaking out like he was! So, he closed the door and said smiling "hey, how 'bout some coffee and pie?"

Dean flashed a grin from ear to ear and answered "you know I never say no to pie, Sammy!"

"Yeah, I know, Dean."

Sam walked in the coffee shop first and Dean's eyes went straight to her butt out of their own volition. The jeans cupped her cheeks nicely and revealed a round firm ass, not too big, not too small, just _perfect_. Dean felt the urge to place both hands on that ass and give it his undivided attention but he immediately reminded himself that this was _Sam_, true in a girl's body, but still _Sam_. So, he forced his eyes up and followed his brother inside the shop.

Sam sat at a table while his brother went to get them some coffee. Dean immediately saw the kid behind the counter staring at Sam with lecherous eyes and he was about to yell at him for ogling his recently-turned-into-his-sister brother when the kid said "Dude, your girlfriend's hot!" Dean turned around and looked at Sam before replying "Yeah…two coffees and apple pie, and throw in some ice-cream."

Dean paid for the food and took the tray to their table. He watched Sam happily eating the vanilla ice-cream and perfectly understood what the kid had seen: sweet, lovely face…and that amazing curvy body. The kid was right: Sam made a really hot chick! And Dean finally realized he'd have to be a freaking saint around his _sister_…and thought _"Damn, I'm so screwed!"_

TBC

Please review! :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Free To Be **_**Us **_

**Summary: **Something goes wrong during a hunt and Sam gets cursed by a witch and turned into a girl. Sam has to go through a number of things from having his period to dealing with his new _virgin_ status. Trouble is Sam makes a really _hot_ chick and everyone seems to notice…including Dean!

**Rated:** NC-17

**Categories:** Sam/Dean

**Warnings:** Genderswap

**Genres:** first time, humor, romance

**Chapter 4**

Sam had stopped freaking out and had been out a couple of times to buy some food –with Dean, of course, there was no way he was going to let her, _him!_, out of his sight– but so far that had been it. Sam was still _virtually_ locked up in their tiny motel room and it was getting harder and harder by the minute.

True, Sam was going through a rough patch, a _really_ rough patch, Dean understood that, man, he would probably react in the same way if he was turned into a chick, maybe even worse, but Sam was beginning to resemble a caged animal –just as pissed and wild. So, after some serious thinking, Dean concluded that it'd be better if they went to Bobby's place. However, Sam differed on the matter.

"No, Dean! We're not going to Bobby's!"

"Why not?"

"Coz!"

"Listen, Sam, you've been in here for _way_ too long. At first you couldn't go out because you had nothing to wear, I get that, but now you do…and you're still sitting on your ass in front of your laptop all day."

"It's called _research_, Dean! How else do you expect me to find a way to fix _this_?" Sam replied pointing a finger at his newly acquired female body.

"Yeah, I know, but you gotta go out…you need some fresh air, dude! 'Sides, you could use a short break…c'mon, you look tired and" Dean was then cut short by a growl coming from Sam's stomach "and you're clearly hungry!" he added chuckling "C'mon, let's go have some dinner."

"Just order some pizza."

"No way, I'm done having pizza, that's all we've been eating for the past three days."

"Fine, just go get some burgers or whatever you want then."

Dean ran a hand through his face in frustration. Evidently, he was dealing with _stubborn _Sam at the moment so he did the usual thing whenever that happened: he walked towards his brother and said in his most commanding voice "Get up and grab your jacket. We're heading out."

Sam looked at him in disbelief. Dean looked dead serious about it but still Sam said "You're not serious."

"Oh, I'm _damn_ serious, Sammy. We're going out even if that means I gotta drag your ass outta here!"

"But why can't we have some take-out?" Sam asked.

The little brat was pulling his puppy-dog eyes and Dean couldn't believe it: they were even more effective now that Sam was a girl! However, he knew exactly what Sam was doing and _why_ he was doing it: his brother was still freaked out and couldn't stand being seen and _treated_ as a girl by strangers, and Dean feared the whole thing would get a lot worse if Sam didn't shake it off soon so he ordered again "C'mon, Sam, you _need_ to go out."

"But…but I went out already…I went with you to buy breakfast yesterday" Sam said in a small voice and unable to meet his brother's eyes.

It was killing Dean. Sam looked so lost and small…it reminded him of all the times when his brother had turned to him for comfort when he was a kid. And just like back then, he instinctively knew what to do.

"Oh, please, Sammy, going outside for ten minutes doesn't count. The last time you _actually_ spent some time outside of these four walls was _three_ days ago," Dean said locking gazes with his brother and then added smiling softly "didn't you have a good time then? Wasn't the pie and coffee good?"

"Yeah…but…but…"

"No more buts. C'mon, let's go out. It'll be good for you. Help you clear your head."

Dean wasn't going to take '_no'_ for an answer, that was pretty obvious, and his arguments were pretty convincing, too, so Sam decided it was better to play along. Besides, Dean was right: Sam was in serious need of some fresh air…he was going insane in their motel room. He was beginning to feel trapped and desperate and that was totally messing up his concentration and if he wasn't focused, well, he'd never find the way to turn back. So, he just replied "Okay."

"Okay? Good! Let's go then," Dean quickly said fearing Sam would get cold feet.

They both left the room, got inside the car, and Dean immediately drove to a small restaurant he'd spotted earlier that day. The drive was short and silent, one of Dean's Metallica's tapes the only sound filling the Impala.

They got to the restaurant in a matter of minutes –that was the advantage of small towns, everything was a ten-minute drive away– and sat at one of the booths.

They were busy reading the menu when a waitress approached them.

"Hi, there! What can I get you?"

She was blonde and attractive and had a thick Southern drawl. Of course, Dean didn't fail to see any of it, and immediately flashed a wide grin "What's good, sweetheart?" before adding in a sultry voice "Besides you, of course."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's sleazy comment and focused on his menu while Dean shamelessly hit on the waitress. Sam knew the drill: his brother and the girl would flirt endlessly, then they'd end up at their motel room, and he'd be stuck sleeping in the Impala…exactly what he needed right now!

However, things didn't go as usual: the girl pretty much ignored Dean and started explaining the day's special looking at Sam.

"Well, we do have great roast today," she said with her eyes fixed on Sam.

"Oh, my bro-, _sister _is more of a salad girl," Dean quickly explained kicking himself for making such a stupid mistake.

"Your _sister_?" the girl echoed giving him a brilliant smile.

Dean smiled back at her and felt glad he'd made it clear Sam wasn't his girlfriend because the _blondie_ was hot and he expected to get lucky that night. However, it didn't turn out as he thought since the girl's attention was fully focused on _Sam_ now. She was all smiles and her voice was much lower and sexier.

Of course, Sam didn't notice…any of it! Dean couldn't believe it. That girl was practically throwing herself at Sam and he just didn't see it. Dean sometimes wondered how his brother ever got laid…and even if the two of them were related…at all!

As soon as the waitress left, Dean asked "Dude, what's wrong with you?"

"What?" Sam asked clearly confused.

"The waitress! She's totally into you!"

"C'mon, Dean, she probably thought I was your girlfriend or something…she was just being nice, that's all."

"Sammy, she wasn't just being _nice_. She was all over you when I told her you were my bro, I mean, my sis, whatever, you know what I mean" and then he added "look, she's staring at you, Sammy!"

And she was. Dean was right about that. The girl had her eyes practically glued on Sam.

"Please drop it, Dean."

"Oh, c'mon, Sammy! Some girl-on-girl action…what are the odds of something like that ever happening again, uh? You should totally go for it. Enjoy the perks while you can!" Dean said enthusiastically before winking at Sam.

Sam was about to yell at his brother, but right then the waitress showed up with their orders and, unfortunately, Dean had been right all along: she was shamelessly flirting with Sam, who had gone dead silent and was turning all shades of red.

Of course, as soon as she left, Dean started mocking his brother and insisting that this was a once-in-a-life-time opportunity –so to speak– he'd be more than glad to take if he could, and that Sam should make the most of it.

Sam evidently didn't think alike and since his brother wouldn't shut up and leave him alone, he decided to kick him in the shins.

"Ouch! What the hell, Sam?"

"I told you to drop it, Dean!" Sam replied.

"Fine, whatever, you didn't have to kick me so hard."

"Oh, _please_, it wasn't that hard…just shut up and eat your food so we can leave."

"C'mon, not yet, look they have a bar…let's have a drink."

"I don't wanna have a drink, Dean."

"Man, just a beer…please?" Dean said trying to mimic his brother's puppy-dog eyes and failing dismally.

Sam couldn't help smiling in response and replied "Fine, but just one and we're leaving, ok?"

"Cross my heart!" Dean said clearly lying through his teeth.

Dean spotted _Blondie_ serving some customers and she was still staring at Sam. He couldn't help smirking wondering how on earth his brother could let go of such a great chance at getting laid and seeing the whole thing from an entirely different perspective.

His mind wandered off and soon pictured _Blondie_ in red lacy underwear licking her lips sensually and running her hands all over _girl!Sam_, who was lying on her back…in bed…_naked_. Unfortunately, that insanely long hair of hers covered the best parts of her body…and yet it was beyond sexy: those dark waves almost caressing her breasts and ribs pointing down to her hips and to the sweet wetness between her legs.

Dean focused hard, desperately trying to see that particular spot of skin that was the key to the sweetest pleasure known to man, but _Blondie_ was now lying on top of Sam, kissing her lips wildly as if there was no tomorrow and roaming her curvy body with her experienced hands. Man, that girl clearly knew what she was doing!

Dean was shaken out of it by the twitch in his pants. Okay, he was fantasizing about his brother and that couldn't be right, but then he realized it wasn't exactly like that. Actually, he was thinking of two really hot _chicks _doing it so that was kind of okay. Anyway, he decided to leave it at that and focused on _Blondie_ again, who kept looking up and down at Sam hungrily. Man, wasn't his bro lucky!

Then, he looked around and noticed that _Blondie_ wasn't the only one interested in Sammy. There were several guys ogling Sam. Okay, the whole waitress, girl-on-girl thing was funny –and _hot_. Actually, he'd love to join them! But those sleazy bastards staring at _hi__s_Sammy like that wasn't funny…at all! Hell, he knew that look much too well and had a pretty good idea of what all those guys had in mind…and he wasn't going to allow any of that. No guy looked at Sam that way and had her front and central in his fantasies!

Before he knew it, Dean stood up and informed harshly "Let's go."

He was met by a wide-eyed Sam who asked "What?" clearly confused.

"C'mon, put on your jacket and let's go."

"But you haven't had your pie yet…and you said earlier you wanted to have a drink."

"Changed my mind. Let's go…_now_."

Dean was adamant about leaving and Sam guessed something was wrong so he complied and decided to leave the questions for later.

For some unknown reason, Dean seemed seriously pissed and was giving murderous looks to a number of guys in the restaurant. So, Sam stood up and quickly put on his jacket. And as soon as he did, Dean threw his arm around Sam's waist drawing his brother towards him and closing the gap between them in one quick motion.

Sam never saw that one coming. Fine, his brother could be a little overprotective sometimes –wow! understatement of the year!– but this was too much, even for _his_ standards. Besides, Dean didn't really seem overprotective at the moment; Sam could swear he was actually being possessive…_territorial_.

And he was right: Dean was being overprotective, possessive _and_ territorial. However, what Sam missed was that his brother was madly _jealous_.

Dean threw some money on the table without letting go of Sam and they both left the restaurant without saying a word. Sam was expecting Dean to remove his arm the minute they stepped outside, but he didn't. In fact, his brother kept his arm around his now much smaller frame holding their bodies tightly pressed together.

Sam was _beyond_ confused. He had no clue why his brother was acting that way and considering everything that had happened so far, he guessed he was probably freaking out. Sam could get that, and knew that he'd have to keep it together for both their sakes. Besides, Dean had handled things really well so far and he deserved to let some steam off.

It all made perfect sense to Sam: Dean was pissed at those witches for turning Sam and frustrated for not finding a way to fix yet, and he wasn't hiding it anymore. Sam could deal with that…but not with what happened next.

Sam expected his brother to let go of him as soon as they got to the Impala, but he didn't. Instead, Dean walked him to the passenger's door, opened it for him and only then did he remove the arm wrapped around Sam's waist. Sam was too shocked to say anything and just got in the car. A few seconds later, Dean was sitting next to him still looking mad.

"What the hell, Dean? Why did we have to leave like that? And what's with all the _hugging_?"

Dean immediately looked at him in the eye and yelled "Didn't you see it? The way those sleazy bastards were looking at you? No douche stares at you like _that_!"

"Oh…okay," Sam said looking down and wrapping his arms around himself while he put his feet up on the seat curling up into a small ball.

Dean mentally cursed wanting to kick his own ass. His words hadn't come out right –they'd come out dreadfully wrong actually! He hadn't meant to yell at Sam, who felt now overly self-conscious of his female body…again! After all the effort he'd put into dragging Sam out of the motel room…how could he have acted so stupidly! _Tact_, a word which clearly wasn't part of his vocabulary…and he'd have to change that real soon.

"Sammy, listen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Dean was trying hard to find the right words and apologize but Sam cut him short.

"It's okay, Dean, you don't need to explain."

They both went silent for a moment and then Dean asked "Erm, you still hungry, Sammy? I could go get you something if you want."

"No, I'm fine, let's just go to the motel, please," Sam answered looking out of the window.

Dean was about to crack a joke or retort somehow, but quickly realized it'd only make things worse so he kept his mouth shut and drove back to the motel. The drive was dead silent and things weren't any different when they got there.

Sam's silent treatment was driving Dean insane so he finally said "C'mon, Sam, I said I was sorry…I don't know what got into me…I'm really sorry I snapped like that…I…"

Dean was planning to apologize till the words got inside Sam's head and his brother forgave him –even if it took forever. But then, Sam cupped his face and they locked gazes.

"Hey, it's okay, Dean, seriously," Sam took a deep breath and then added "I guess it's a lot to deal with…I probably would have done the same thing, hell, I'm sure I would have beaten the crap out of those guys."

Sam gave Dean an honest smile and saw his brother breathing again "Yeah, I bet you would!"

They were both smiling now and tension was slowly beginning to disappear.

"So, we good then?"

"Yeah, Dean, course we are."

_Again, Blondie was on top of Sam, kissing the brunette for dear life and kneading one of Sam's full perky breasts. Blondie clearly knew what she was doing and Sam had totally surrendered to her charms, and was now lying still, enjoying the girl's caresses and kisses with half-lidded eyes._

_Dean saw Blondie's hand leaving Sam's breast and slowly making its way down south towards Sam's wet core. The waitress locked her lips on Sam's throat and licked and suckled on the sensitive skin there while she inserted two digits inside Sam, who threw her head back and gasped in response._

"_Sh, 'princess', it's okay…tell, me…is it good? Is this how you like it?" Blondie asked against Sam's skin while she scissored her fingers._

_Sam was soon breathing raggedly and almost moaning, hands fisting the sheets and body going stiff._

_Blondie kept kissing Sam's neck and increased the pace of her movements noticing that the brunette was almost there._

_And right then, something completely unexpected happened: Blondie started changing. Her soft curves turned into hard lines, her hair became short and spiky, she grew in height and weight, and, all of a sudden, she was gone and a male figure had taken her place instead. And the most surprising thing, though 'shocking' described it more accurately, was that this man on top of Sam was…'Dean'. _

_He was kissing Sam passionately and using his fingers expertly making Sam moan in ecstasy. He was enjoying the way Sam was writhing in pleasure under his touch and he kept asking "tell me, 'princess', does it feel good? Do you like it?" locking gazes with Sam, who found it impossible to speak, overwhelmed by the sensations, and barely managed to nod._

Dean woke up all sweaty and with a hard-on. He couldn't believe what had just happened to him. He'd just had a wet-dream starring himself and…_Sam_! Of course, panic kicked in in no time. That's what happened after you fantasized about your brother, right? It was _normal_, wasn't it?

And then, he reminded himself that it wasn't really _Sam_, it wasn't his brother, it was a really hot chick he'd been stuck with for a week. And well, he'd always been into sex…a lot. And he hadn't had any since they'd ganked the witches, and _girl!Sam_ was really hot, so it was no surprise that something like that happened. It was only a matter of time, right?

Dean noticed that he was breathing heavily because, well, he was shocked –but mainly because he was damn horny– and tried to get his breath under control and will his erection away.

He looked towards Sam's bed and felt incredibly grateful for the fact that his brother was in the arms of Morpheus…though he wished it was _his_ arms instead.

Okay, the picture of himself all wrapped around Sam wasn't doing any good to his current _condition_ so he rolled over till he was lying down on his stomach, covered his head with his pillow and tried to think of anything that might help him get his mind off Sam, but nothing seemed to work.

He was increasingly frustrated and was desperate for release so he took his chances and got out of bed and stealthily walked into the bathroom.

All it took was a few firm strokes and he was seeing stars while images of Sam all hot and bothered for _him_ flashed through his head. He wanted to let go and cry out his brother's name when pleasure struck him in waves, but he knew he couldn't, it was too risky, Sam might hear him, so he bit his lip hard almost breaking the skin wishing he was on top of Sam, buried to the tilt in sweet gorgeous Sam, his naked skin on hers, instead of leaning against cold tiles.

When he got back to his senses and the true meaning of what had just happened, of what he'd just done, finally sank in, he realized he was in serious trouble this time.

TBC

Please review! ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Free To Be **_**Us**_

**Summary: **Something goes wrong during a hunt and Sam gets cursed by a witch and turned into a girl. Sam has to go through a number of things from having his period to dealing with his new _virgin_ status. Trouble is Sam makes a really _hot_ chick and everyone seems to notice…including Dean!

**Rated:** NC-17

**Categories:** Sam/Dean

**Warnings:** Genderswap

**Genres:** first time, humor, romance

**Chapter 5**

Several days had gone by since the _incident_ at the restaurant. Sam was more self-conscious than ever and Dean felt like shit for being the one who had caused it. Sam was already having a hard time dealing with his new gender and here he was making it all worse. He still couldn't believe his stupid outburst and wished he'd kept his mouth shut for once.

At least, checking out of the motel and renting a small apartment had turned out to be a good idea. The place was kind of crappy and there was only one bedroom, but there was a kitchen and a living room and having some extra space felt good. Besides, having a kitchen at their disposal meant that they could cook themselves and save some money.

Ever since they'd rented the apartment, Sam had spent most of the time indoors, searching in frenzy for some way to change back. He didn't actually refuse to go out to get food or whatever they needed, but the memory of what had happened at the restaurant was still fresh in his mind and now on the rare occasions when Dean managed to drag his ass outside, he wore the largest clothes he could find, clearly in an attempt to hide his female body. It didn't go unnoticed to Dean but he didn't say a word about it. He was just glad Sam was at least leaving the apartment without complaining…too much.

As usual, Sam was busy researching. He'd been on his laptop for way too long and found nothing, and he was frustrated. His eyes hurt and his back was killing him too, so he decided to grab one of the old books he'd gotten from Bobby a couple of weeks ago and see if he could find something there. Who knew? Maybe he'd missed something.

He was about to place the book on the table and do some reading but thought it better to lie down on the bed and give his back a needed rest instead. So, he threw the book on his bed and lay down there, fully focused on the yellowish pages of the thick book before him.

Dean was lying on his own bed trying to catch some badly needed sleep but failing miserably, and Sam lying there on his stomach, propped up on his shoulders wasn't helping…at all. Dean tried to look away, get his mind off Sam, think of something else, but it proved to be impossible.

Despite himself, he was soon staring at the curvy brunette lying on the other bed. He had a perfect view of Sam's profile and was enjoying very much what he was seeing. Sam was wearing jeans and a top which weren't tight –though Dean would love to see Sammy in tight clothes now!– but fitted her curves beautifully and softly caressed her shapely body.

Dean noticed that Sam was too focused on whatever he was reading and knew that he could indulge a little bit on the gorgeous view he had before him without getting caught. So, he smirked and decided he'd take his chances and look at Sam nice and slow.

He started from the head and went all the way down from there. He wanted to see everything, all of Sam's new shapes and curves, but Sam's long dark mane covered most of her new body so there was no way he could get what he wanted. And then, good luck struck as Sam brushed her insanely long hair to one side revealing her female figure to him.

Sam's face was different and yet it was pretty much the same –Dean knew that already– except that the lips were fuller and the features softer and more delicate. He noticed that it was the exact same nose and eyes, with longer lashes but the same deep brown color.

Dean shifted his eyes down slowly, inch by inch, until they reached the curve of Sam's breasts. Sam was propped on her elbows and her breasts were resting on the bed, round firm flesh that Dean remembered perfectly well from the time when he'd helped his brother at the dressing room. Dean closed his eyes for a second and remembered the shape and look of those pearly mounds, almost feeling their weight in his hands and feeling their softness with his lips.

He opened his eyes instantly, knowing that if he allowed his fantasy to go on, he'd be sporting a hard-on in no time. So, he opened his eyes and went on staring at Sam –not that it'd help much either– but it was something he'd been longing to do for a while now, and it wasn't easy to find Sam with his guard down, therefore he was not going to let this chance go to waste. Besides, it wasn't as if he was actually staring at his brother. He was having the time of his life checking out a hot _chick_, and it was only natural that he'd end up doing this given that he hadn't had any since Sam's unfortunate transformation. He didn't want to admit it but he didn't want to leave Sam alone, not in his current condition, what if something happened to his bro while he was out doing some random brod? He'd never be able to go on living after that. And that meant that he hadn't hit on anybody for quite a while and his urges were growing stronger by the minute.

So, after thinking it over and over and over again, he'd come to the conclusion that if he was stuck having no sex for God knew how long while sharing a room with a hot woman, then, he guessed it was totally fair to let his imagination wander off a little bit.

Dean's eyes shifted to Sam's back and the soft curve it described. He followed it and let it guide him to the round firm globes at the end of her back. Man, he loved the way those jeans cupped her butt and licked his lips wondering how it'd feel to knead those perky cheeks.

He noticed his breath was growing heavy so he stopped staring at Sam's _most interesting parts_ and focused on her hair instead. It was the same color, and just as wavy, but it was glossier and ridiculously long, and he wondered if it felt as silky as it looked. He imagined himself running his fingers through that messy mane, placing himself between those legs, pressing his body down onto Sam's and exploring every inch of it with his expert hands and mouth.

Dean quickly realized it was becoming too much for him to bear. Sam had no clue that he'd been staring, but he was growing impossibly horny and given the twitch he was beginning to feel in his pants, he'd give himself away if Sam saw him so he stood up and headed towards the bathroom to try and calm down…and stop thinking about Sam.

Several minutes later, Dean came out of the bathroom looking suspiciously flushed, which Sam noticed, and soon made him wonder what was up with the blonde. He was way too quiet and seemed awkwardly…spent? Dean didn't say a word, though, he simply lay down on his bed and closed his eyes before letting go of a sigh.

Sam was bored with his reading. The book had gotten him nowhere so far and he was growing increasingly frustrated. He let go of a sigh as well and rested his head on top of the book he'd just closed. He felt his body and his head beginning to relax and let his mind wander off for a while trying to forget about the curse and all his problems.

He looked around the room he was currently sharing with his brother and soon found his eyes resting on Dean's still figure. Sam fixed his eyes on him and let them examine him closely and carefully: the strong jaw, the pouty lips, the broad shoulders, the taut muscle that he knew was hidden under layers of clothes.

Okay, he knew that he had a _hot _brother. All the women they came across made that very clear, hell, Dean himself pointed it out whenever he had the chance, the vain bastard, but Sam had never realized how _beautiful_ he actually was. His beauty was such that it was breath-taking, almost out of this world.

Sam was at a loss for words, he couldn't think of a word that properly described what he was seeing and then he realized that Dean was simply…_perfect,_ it almost hurt to look at him. Sam then noticed that his brother looked like one of those magnificent marble statues of Greek gods and champions you could see in museums. And yet, at the same time, despite all of his beauty, Dean was so…_manly_.

He was brave and strong and protective. All of him screamed those qualities to whoever happened to be paying attention. Sam focused on his hands for a while, the very same hands that had tended to his wounds and given him comfort so many times in the past, and wished those hands were all over him.

Sam suddenly found himself thinking about joining Dean in his bed. His new female body spread over his brother's: Dean's strong arms wrapped around her and his expert hands roaming her body while she connected all those adorable freckles on Dean's face with her lips.

Sam felt his heart beating faster and a warm feeling pooling in his stomach. It was strange, it felt different, but he knew exactly what it was: _lust_. He was lusting after his own _brother_ for God's sake! He was growing aroused by looking and thinking about his brother in ways that he shouldn't and then it hit him, he'd just thought of himself in Dean's arms, as if they were lovers, and he'd thought of himself as a _woman_.

Sam held his breath in disbelief and refused to fully acknowledge what had just happened. He was not thinking about his brother _that_ way. It was impossible. It just couldn't be. It must have been a side effect of the curse. Yes, that was exactly what it was. It was all because of the stupid _stupid _curse. Besides, why else would he ever think of himself as a _woman_, right?

Sam let go of the breath he'd been holding once he concluded the curse had been the cause of his inappropriate thoughts and feelings and was somewhat relieved. Deep down he knew he was fooling himself, there was something else going on, it was crystal clear, but he wasn't willing to admit it, at least not just yet.

Several days had gone by, and Sam hadn't felt attracted to his brother anymore –_oh, God, that sounded so wrong!_ He'd successfully convinced himself that it had just been a side effect of the curse and nothing else.

Besides, Dean seemed to be adjusting pretty well, too. He was doing his best at keeping his caveman-like don't-you-dare-ogle-my-sister attitude on check and he'd stopped acting as if Sam was a frail thing. As a matter of fact, Dean was beginning to treat him in sort of a more _normal_ way and Sam felt glad for it.

Unfortunately, they hadn't been able to find anything regarding the curse and Sam was still stuck in his female body…and he just hated it. Of course, Dean didn't fail to see it. Contrary to popular opinion, he wasn't stupid, and he thought it'd be best for Sam to keep his mind off the whole gender swap thing. So, one morning, he dragged Sam out of the apartment and drove off to the most isolated area he could find.

"What are we doing here, Dean?"

"It's been weeks since we last had a case. Gotta do some practice or we'll get rusty," Dean answered casually.

"Are you serious?"

"Sure I am. Come on, Sam, get out of the car and help me out."

Sam was looking at his brother in disbelief. Dean couldn't possibly be suggesting that he, in this girl's body, ran drills with him. But then with Dean you never knew! So, he got out of the car and helped his brother set up some targets on a couple of trees.

Dean realized Sam wasn't pleased with the situation…at all. He was clearly nervous and uncomfortable as hell, but he wasn't complaining out loud and that was a good thing as that allowed Dean to move on with his plan.

"Okay, I think we're all set. Now why don't you start by throwing a couple of knives, Sammy?"

Dean could feel his brother's eyes burning through his skull but pretended that everything was just fine and handed him a couple of knives. Sam took them hesitantly and stared at them for a while. Then, he took a deep breath, held a knife and steadied himself for his first throw. Surprisingly, he got a bull's-eye. He felt confidence washing over him. He'd expected to miss by a mile but it seemed that his skills had remained intact. So, he grabbed a second knife and threw it and, again, it hit right in the center. He kept going until there were no knives left in his hand and felt glad he was just as sharp as before.

Dean patted him on the back flashing him a wide grin "You're still good with knives. Let's see how you manage guns, okay?"

Sam was feeling much better, and a lot more confident, and nodded instantly. Dean studied the guns he'd brought along and decided to go for a pistol since it was clear the shot-gun had too much of a kick for Sam to handle right now.

Sam took the pistol his brother was handing over to him and steadied himself for the first shot. Once again, his first shot went right through the center of the target. He continued shooting adjusting his weight and posture until he was completely comfortable but never missing his target, not even once.

Sam was all smiles and had a gleam of pride and self-satisfaction in his eyes. Dean was glad to see that his brother was feeling better with himself and gaining some of his confidence back and couldn't help smiling.

"That's great, Sammy, you're still a good shot and just as sharp with knives."

"Yeah, I guess I am!" Sam said grinning.

"…plus you're just as geeky as usual…but we already knew that!" Dean then added ruffling Sam's hair.

Sam pushed him away pretending to be mad at him for messing with his hair but it was clear from the look on his face that he was just as glad as Dean. Finally, some of the tension that had been building up for the past few days was slowly fading away and both brothers were extremely grateful for it.

They kept practicing their shot until their stomachs started growling, letting them know it was late in the afternoon, and so they decided to leave. For the first time in a long time, the air in the car didn't feel heavy, quite the contrary, it was as if a soft breeze had lifted off all the uneasiness they'd both felt lately.

Dean's favorite tape was playing and he was singing his lungs out. Naturally, Sam couldn't help rolling his eyes or smiling every time his brother looked at him and winked. It felt good. It felt _right_.

The drive wasn't that long and when they got to town, they bought some take-out and headed back to the apartment. Dean would have loved to hang out for a while but guessing Sam was tired, he thought it was probably best to go straight back to the crappy place they were currently staying in. He didn't say it out loud, though, and pretended he wanted to grab a bite and rest for a while.

They were both eating and joking when Dean's phone rang and seeing it was Bobby, he answered immediately. He'd hoped Bobby was calling with some solution for Sam's situation but he was completely wrong. Instead, the old hunter was contacting him because he needed a favor.

Dean spent several minutes on the phone and repeatedly said "can't someone else take care of it?" He wouldn't say anything else out loud and Sam guessed it had to do with a case. Finally, Dean said "fine, I'll see what I can do and call you back" before hanging up and putting his phone away.

Sam had been chewing at his food carefully studying each one of Dean's words and movements and then asked "So, what's up?"

"Erm, nothing," Dean replied dryly.

"C'mon, Dean, tell me what's going on…please?"

"Oh, don't you dare do the puppy thing!"

"C'mon, Dean, please. I know it was Bobby…what'd he say?" Sam asked again pulling his puppy dog eyes and fluttering his lashes.

Dean couldn't believe how manipulative his little bro was becoming and guessed it must be some sort of _girl_ thing. The little brat was playing him and there was no way he was going to allow any of it. However, he also knew very well that Sam wouldn't leave it alone until he got answers, and Dean was not in the mood for a bitching Sam so he decided to spill and deal with the situation then and there.

"It's nothing, just a case."

"Okay, a case," Sam said expecting his brother to elaborate on it and when he didn't, he asked "so, details?"

"Details? You're not coming, Sam."

"What do you mean '_I'm not coming'_?"

"Just that…you're not coming."

"You gotta be kidding me, Dean! Then why on earth did we go practice today, uh?"

"I told you already it's because we haven't worked a case in weeks and I don't wanna get rusty, Sam, so just drop it!"

"No, it's not that. It's 'coz I'm…I'm…" Sam stuttered unable to form the words "it's 'coz I'm not _me_, right?" He finally managed to say with a pained expression on his face.

Dean let go of a sigh and ran a hand over his face and replied "it's not that, Sam."

"Yeah, it is. I get it. Just go, Dean, it's okay," his brother added looking defeated.

Sam's eyes were quickly filling with tears and there was no way he was going to let his brother see him cry like a _girl _–being stuck in a girl's body didn't mean he had become one! So, he squeezed his eyes shut and sat down on the bed, his back facing Dean.

Dean felt his heart sinking. Sam was clearly hurting and it was killing him. Suddenly, he realized he'd rather deal with a freaked out Sam any day –it hurt a lot less. So, he sat down next to his brother and spoke softly "it's not _that_, Sammy. It's just that you have a new…body," there, he'd said it and then added "you have a new height, weight…you gotta learn your way around it…that's all," Dean said while he rubbed soothing circles on Sam's back.

"Yeah, guess you're right," Sam said after a few minutes.

Sam knew his brother had a point. He had a _new_ body –a smaller, _weaker_ body, to be more accurate– and he honestly had no idea how to put this body to use in a fight. He knew for sure his kicks and punches wouldn't be as effective as before and guessed he wouldn't be as fast a runner either.

"Hey, at least you're still a geek! You can help me out research," Dean said ruffling Sam's hair affectionately.

"Stop it, Dean!" Sam complained pretending to be annoyed but was given away instantly by his shy grin.

"Okay, sorry!" the eldest brother replied stroking Sam's head.

"What is it with you and my hair anyways?"

Dean smirked thinking _"Oh, Sammy, if only you knew!"_ but instead he said "nothing much. Just enjoy bugging you, that's all."

This time Dean was met by a grinning Sam, who nudged him softly in the ribs, and he felt incredibly grateful for it.

Sam opened his laptop and Dean gave him the details Bobby had given him over the phone. It turned out to be a simple salt and burn and Sam found the grave where the body was buried in no time.

Seeing there was nothing particularly difficult or tricky about it, Dean decided to get rid of the ghost that very same night. He was getting things ready when he saw Sam packing some stuff, too.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Erm…packing my stuff?"

"What for?"

"Coz I'm not gonna need it at the graveyard…I'm not going empty-handed over there."

"No, no way, Sammy, we've been through this already and you're not coming."

"Dean! C'mon, man, you said it yourself. It's a simple salt and burn. Just a helpless little ghost."

"_Helpless little ghost_?" Dean echoed his brother's words in disbelief "There's no such thing and you know it."

"Okay, fine, but listen, what if you need help? 'Sides, it's an easy job."

"No, you're staying put."

"Dean, please, I really need to do this. I can't stay here doing nothing. It's driving me insane."

Dean saw his brother's serious look and perfectly understood what he meant. Sam had been dealing with _a lot_ lately and being locked up in that tiny apartment while Dean went to take care of the ghost all by himself wasn't going to do much to help him build his confidence –confidence which he'd slowly begun to gain back.

So, against his better judgment, Dean looked at him in the eye and said "Fine, get your crap. But listen carefully, Sam, you do exactly what I say or I swear I'll drag your ass back here in no time, understood?"

Sam instantly smiled from ear to ear nodding his head and said "yeah! I promise I'll do whatever you say!"

"Okay, then, go on get your bag and let's hit the road."

Dean turned around and headed to the door hiding his smile from Sam. After all, he didn't want his little bro to think that he could get his way whenever he wanted.

The drive to the graveyard didn't take long. It was right outside of town, away from everybody's prying eyes, which was pretty convenient considering their line of _work_. Dean parked the car behind some trees and got their bags out of the trunk.

Of course, this time, he was the one in charge of digging up the grave. There was no way he was going to ask Sam to do it now. Funny, he never thought of himself as a _gentleman_, but it turned out that he was sort of turning into one? Man, he couldn't wait to find the cure to this freaking curse so that everything could go back to normal.

The one good thing about digging was that he didn't have to watch what he did or say around Sam, and it was quite a relief. It was already bad enough to have to keep it together so that Sam didn't freak out _even more_, but now that he was with this really hot chick instead of his brother and he couldn't make a move –no matter how bad he wanted _her_– well, it was beginning to wear him out.

Fortunately, he could now focus on digging the grave, burning the remains, and getting rid of the ghost for good. He didn't have to think of anything else…at least for a couple of hours. And God knew how much he needed a break.

Sam was standing next to the grave holding the pistol loaded with rock salt making sure the ghost wasn't around. They both knew the dead man would show up as soon as he sensed someone was messing with his bones –they always did. So, Sam kept his eyes opened trying to catch the slightest sign of danger.

Dean got to the coffin pretty soon and forced the lid open. As usual, a putrid smell came out of it and he felt like emptying the contents of his stomach, but he jumped out of the hole instead and looked for the gas and his lighter.

He was busy grabbing the bottle with the gas from his duffel when he heard Sam shouting "Down, Dean!"

He looked up and saw his brother aiming at him and knew exactly what was going on. The angry ghost had showed up and was probably standing right behind him, ready to punch him or send him flying against a tombstone –yeah that seemed to be a favorite of most fuglies!

Dean dropped down almost instantly and Sam shot the ghost twice making it disappear.

"Where did it go?"

"I don't know. I don't see it anywhere. Just hurry and burn his corpse before it shows up again!"

Sam expected his older brother to throw the gas inside the grave and burn the body but he saw him rushing towards him instead. And before he knew it, he had landed on his back and Dean had been sent flying ten feet away. Sam immediately realized what had happened: the ghost had appeared behind him, and Dean, as protective as he was, had gotten in the way and had the crap beaten out of him.

Sam tried to shoot the ghost again but now that the man knew they were after him, he was being more careful and appearing and disappearing almost instantly, making it impossible for Sam to make a clean shot –and he wouldn't risk shooting Dean with rock salt…not again.

So, Sam jumped over the open grave, got hold of the gas and threw it inside alongside with the lit lighter setting the whole thing on fire. The ghost screamed and shrieked before turning into a burning mass and disappearing into thin air, this time for good.

With the ghost gone, Sam rushed towards the spot where his brother lay unconscious.

"Dean! Dean! Wake up!" Sam practically screamed seeing his brother's bleeding head.

Sam's heart rate was speeding by the minute and his chest was already heaving with his heavy breath. The sight of his brother lying down on the ground, not responding, was scaring the hell out of him. He slapped his face a couple of times and when that didn't work, he started shaking him violently and after a couple of minutes, Dean finally opened his eyes.

"What? What happened?" he asked confused.

Dean tried to move in order to stand up but felt the world spinning and let his head rest on the ground.

"Ouch, my head's killing me!" he protested rubbing his forehead.

Sam didn't realize he was still shaking his brother until he heard him yell "Hey! Quit shaking me, Sam! My head hurts!"

The brunette then threw his arms around his brother and held him tightly. Dean wasn't feeling at his best –actually, he felt like hell. But for some reason, the mere fact of having Sam so close to him, trapping him in a tight embrace, made all the pain go away.

Dean closed his eyes and felt Sam's soft hair on his cheek, and his breasts firmly pressed against his chest. And then there was that sweet scent coming from Sam. He didn't know what it was –soap maybe?– but it was doing all sorts of things to him and he realized that if they stayed in that position: him lying on the ground and _girlSam_ on top of him, pressing her curvy perky body against his, he was going to give himself away.

So, he put his hands on Sam's waist and gently lifted him off saying "Hey, Sam, please, man, I wanna stand up."

"Yeah, you're right, sorry!" Sam said almost blushing.

Sam didn't know why he'd reacted like that. Okay, the ghost had beaten the crap out of Dean, and it'd taken him a little while to wake up, but that was nothing new to them. They'd been in far worse shape and he'd never reacted –or felt– in such a way. He still wasn't sure _what_ he was feeling, but it felt like an overwhelming need to take care of his brother, to make it all better, to make sure he was fine. It wasn't that he didn't care about Dean. He loved him deeply. He'd do pretty much anything for his brother. But his feelings had never been this strong, this…_intense_.

It was definitely weird.

Anyway, that wasn't the time to do a _dissection_ of his feelings so he decided to leave that for later and concentrate on helping Dean stand up instead. He carefully let go of his brother and stood up, immediately offering his hands to help his brother keep his balance as he stood up.

"Are you dizzy? How're you feeling?" Sam asked his voice full of concern.

"Am fine, Sammy. Just need a drink," Dean answered rubbing the back of his neck soothingly.

It took him a few minutes to regain his focus and when he did, he saw Sam standing before him: long dark hair flowing in the night wind, pearly skin glistening under the moonlight, slim strong limbs hidden under jeans and plaid…all that framed by the golden flames coming from the grave.

Dean kept staring at Sam, standing steadily with his back to the fire, pistol in hand and a serious look on his face, and realized that he –well, _she_ actually– would make a hell of an Amazon: the hair, the posture, the looks…man, how on earth was he going to keep his urges on check with a vision like that?

He brushed off those thoughts immediately –they weren't doing him any good!– and he pretended everything was alright.

"Are you sure you're fine, Dean? I mean, you were out of it," Sam insisted one more time.

"I'm fine, Sam, seriously. I just need to get some rest. Let's head back to the apartment, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

They packed everything and put the bags in the trunk. Sam was walking towards the passenger's door when Dean threw him the keys saying "you're driving, Sam."

Sam looked at him wide-eyed. Okay, something was definitely wrong with his brother. He never let anyone, absolutely _anyone_ –and that included him– drive his baby.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? I'm just tired and my head hurts. I'm not in the mood for driving that's all."

"Dean, you don't let _anyone_ drive her."

"C'mon, Sam, let's just get in the car and hit the road. 'Sides, you need to get used to driving in your new…well, you know what I mean. What if something happens and you gotta drive? Better to see how you do now that I'm fine and not bleeding to death, right?"

Okay, Dean had a point. Now that he had a new body everything was different. Hell, at first he had even had to be extra careful when walking with his new height and shorter stride and all. So, yeah, finding out which adjustments he had to make in order to drive made perfect sense. Besides, it was much better to find out now and not when they were in trouble running away from the authorities or seriously injured.

Dean knew what Sam was doing: as usual, his little brother was quickly analyzing the implications of every single word he'd said. He always wondered how Sam's brain didn't blow up with all that thinking and then he guessed it probably was like a small computer calculating a thousand things at once and that if you turned it off, you probably wouldn't be able to turn it back on again. Anyway, the good thing was that he knew how his brother's mind worked –after all, he'd practically raised the kid– and that always came in handy.

Finally, Sam said "fine, I'm driving then."

They both got in the car and Dean felt incredible thankful he didn't have to sit behind the wheel. He actually wasn't in such a bad shape. Hell, he'd felt far worse. What he needed was to close his eyes and get Sam out of his head. He needed to get under control fast or his body would start showing signs of what he was thinking and feeling. So, he sat down on the passenger's seat, took a deep breath, closed his eyes pretending to be resting, and mentally started listing healing herbs, reciting protection spells, and anything that could help him brush off Sam's Amazon-like image and all of the things he would love to do to her.

Thankfully, it worked. By the time they got to the apartment, he'd managed to push that image and those ideas to the bottom of his mind and he felt secretly proud for it. Who knew that having Sam turned into a hot chick would teach him some self-control…well, come to think about it, it was only natural!

They parked right outside the apartment and quickly stepped inside. Dean's head still hurt so he went straight to the bathroom to get some aspirin. Sam took the duffels to the bedroom and made sure the place was safe: salt lines in place and all the usual stuff. When he was done, he asked "hey, Dean, want something to eat?"

"No, thanks, just gonna have a shower and go to bed."

Dean took his shower first and Sam didn't protest. In the past, there was always the usual fight to see who'd shower first, and Dean usually beat him, meaning lots of cold showers for Sam. But ever since Sam had turned, Dean only showered after Sam did. It was weird to see Dean acting more civil, more _gentlemanly_, around him –not that he wasn't complaining…at all!

Dean came out of the bathroom a few minutes later wearing his tee and shorts, ready for bed, and Sam grabbed some of his stuff and disappeared inside the bathroom.

Dean wasn't in the mood for bed, though, so he sat down on the ratty couch and surfed through the channels. Of course, there was nothing good on and he ended up watching some old stupid soap. The plot was beyond believable, but the actresses were hot, and so were some of the scenes, so he decided to settle for it.

He heard Sam turning the tap off and taking for ever to come out of the bathroom. Another girl thing he guessed: ever since he'd been turned, he took forever in the bathroom. He couldn't understand why, after all, he was way smaller now meaning he had a lot less to wash. But apparently, that didn't seem to matter.

About half an hour later, Sam showed up in the living room wearing one of his former, now gigantic, shirts and combing his hair. Dean saw the comb running through Sam's hair, from the roots to the tips, and couldn't help wishing it was his fingers instead. It was mesmerizing to see Sam untangle his hair. It was almost a ritual: the comb starting up from the top of the head and slowly going all the way down those beautiful waves till reaching its tips, only to start all over again.

"Man, I think I'm gonna cut my hair short."

"No!" Dean practically screamed before he knew it.

"Why not?" Sam asked curiously and somewhat confused.

Of course, Dean couldn't say what he was thinking, which pretty much ran along the lines of _"because I'd love to run my fingers through it and hold onto it real __hard__ while I bury myself in you__ to the tilt__, that's why, Sammy." _ Yeah, probably not a very good idea so he shifted his eyes from Sam back to the TV screen instead.

"I'm serious. This takes like forever and I'm growing sick and tired of it! I don't know how women put up with it."

"C'mon, Sam, it's not that bad."

"Please, Dean, you keep your hair so short you practically shave your head off, you've no idea how tricky it is to keep your hair neat and tidy when it's _this_ long…not to mention all the work it takes!" he protested, holding one of his long tresses and showing it to his brother to make his point.

Dean couldn't help chuckling at that comment. Seriously, hearing Sam saying it was hard to keep "his hair neat and tidy" was pretty hilarious.

"That's it. I'm getting it cut real short in the morning."

"Sam, drop it. Haircuts are expensive. We don't have that sort of money right now."

"Then, I'll do it myself!"

"Really? Sam you've no idea how to get it done, and neither do I. You'll make a mess of yourself and then we'll end up spending even more money to have it fixed…so, just leave it the way it is."

"It's _my _hair, Dean!"

Dean couldn't give credit to what he was hearing. He was arguing with his brother about…_hair_! Man, when had it all come down to this?

"You've no idea how much work it takes. 'Sides, it's not practical when hunting…at all!"

"You could put it up, you know, the way girls do."

At this point, Sam's mouth was a thin line and his eyes were almost glowing in anger. Sweet little Sammy was pissed off. Dean knew what that meant and he wasn't willing to put up with a bitching Sam all night. So, he got up from the couch, approached him and took the comb from his hand.

"C'mon, Sammy, if it's too much work then I'll help you with it," he said standing behind his brother and running the comb through the wet hair.

"Dean, what are you…?" Sam began saying but was cut short by Dean, who quickly cooed him "Shh, just let me take care of it, okay?"

Sam stood still and let his older brother help him get his messy mane under control. He didn't know why but having Dean slowly and carefully running the comb through his hair was unbelievably comforting and soothing. His bad mood was gone almost instantly and he was soon feeling calm and completely relaxed.

Dean was having the time of his life touching, caressing and exploring that long dark mane. He'd wanted to do it pretty much like forever and now that he was actually doing it, it felt even better than he'd imagined. It was even softer than he'd thought and could easily picture himself wrapped up in that seductive chocolate sea.

Having his hands all over it was completely amazing, and he truly wished he could bury his nose in those waves and indulge in their scent, but that would probably make Sam suspicious. So, he settled with letting his hands play with the glossy strands of hair before him.

When he was done, he handed the comb back to Sam and said "See? Not so bad, right?"

"Yeah, sorry, I guess I made too big a deal of it."

"That's okay, Sam. Besides, your hair looks good, you know."

Dean couldn't believe he'd actually uttered those words. He hadn't meant to. They were meant to be said in his head, not out loud. But Sam didn't seem to understand the true meaning behind it and supposed it was his brother doing his best at trying to make him feel better.

Sam simply smiled and said "right, thanks," before putting the comb away and adding "I'm going to bed. Please turn that down," pointing at the TV.

"Yeah, no problem," Dean replied casually.

Sam disappeared into the bedroom right after that, and Dean let himself fall on the couch. It'd been close,_ so_ close. He'd almost given himself away and wanted to kick himself for being so careless. Besides, what would Sam say if he ever found out the _kinds_ of thoughts and feelings he was harboring for him now? He'd surely call him a sick bastard and run away to never come back.

Dean had already been without Sam those years he'd spent at Stanford and he suspected, no, he knew, that he wouldn't be able to go through that again. He'd never told anyone but the first time had hurt too much, and he was sure that a second one would pretty much kill him.

No, Sam would never find out. He'd make sure of that. He just had to be more careful, that was all. He had to deal with this whole thing the way he dealt with the things they hunted. Yeah, that was what he had to do. He could do it, right? He was a good hunter and when he put his mind to it, nothing could stop him.

Besides, Sam couldn't be on his own now. Not that he was helpless or stupid, but he wasn't really himself. Dean had seen the way men looked at Sam and he couldn't even think about what could happen to him if he was on his own. And he wasn't going to allow any of it. No way. It was his job to keep his little brother safe. It had always been his job and it would always be…no matter what.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
